Un oeil de toute bonté
by Hawk's eye
Summary: Donc voilà ! Une nouvelle fic que je viens d'écrire ! Je ne suis pas sur du résultat donc si jamais vous n'aimer pas, je vai l'éfacer ! Une histoire d'amour ! Roy ne comprend pas pourquoi à sa sortit d'opération après une hisoire qui sera je pense,raconte
1. Chapter 1

**Un œil de toute bonté**

**Chapitre-1 : pourquoi me regardez-vous !**

**Voilà le chapitre 1 de cette fic que je ne suis pas sur de continuer à écrire car je doute quelle ne soit assé bien pour vous donc si elle ne vous plais pas, je le vire lol ! Envoy ! ( vous avez quand même le droit d'aimer lol )**

Un homme était couché dans un lit, des infirmières s'occupaient de lui.

Une femme était dans un lit,des infirmières était affolées autours d'elle.

L'homme pleurait.

La femme aussi.

L'homme s'échait ses larmes.

La femme ne le pouvait pas.

L'homme demander des nouvelles de la femme.

Elle ne pouvait pas car elle était dans les coma.

Comment cela été t-il arriver ! L'homme ne savait pas bien lui même mais quand les infirmières l'ures laisser seul, on frappa à sa porte.

- Hum…..Entrez !

Et là ! Edward Elric franchit là porte ! Roy grogna car il aurait largement préférer que cette personne soit Riza.

- Bah quel accueil !

- Pourquoi tu es le seul à être venu ! En tous cas,toi au moins t'es sympa !

- Heu ? ON M'EN À OBLIGER CAR LES AUTRES NE POUVAIENT PAS VENNIR GROS CON !

- NE PARLES PAS COMME Ça À UN MALADE GAMIN !

- VOUS ÈTES MALADE ! OK ! Ça JE VEUX BIEN LE CROIRES MAIS C'EST DANS UN ASILE QUE VOUS AURIEZ DU ALLER !

- Ptit con………

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

Mais Roy en avait mare de se battre…..Il voulait que Riza soit là, car il avait un truc très important à lui dire !

- Riza….Hawkeye, va t-elle bien !

- Hé bien……..Oui,oui !

- C'est quoi cette aire là !

- Un quoi ! Heu,non,rien ! Elle va bien !

- Quoi ! Elle ne va pas bien !

putain,mais qu'il est con ce mec ! Ed lui fouta une claque….mais sa main fut arrêta pas quelque chose d'inexistant.

- ED ! Ca va !

- Heu…..Colonel…..

-Oui !

- Heu ! Il vous manque…..

- Quoi !

- Il ne vous manquez pas un œil ! On m'avais dit, que vous l'aviez perdu au combat !

- Hein ! T'es malade !

Mais,lui, il savait très bien pourquoi Roy avait ses 2 yeux…..IL y en avait un d'une couleur complètement différente. Une couleur noisette !

- Heu ! Ed ! Tu vas bien !

- Heu ! Oui,oui !

- T'es vraiment bizarre !

Bizarre ! Parle pour toi vieux con !

- Vous allez bien colonel !

- C'est bizarre….T'es gentil !

Bah si ça ne te vas pas conard, je peux aussi être méchant !

- Mais on colonel !

- Ha ! En tous cas, tu es gentil d'être passer !

Si il dit ça encore une fois, je vais le tuer !

- Mais,non ! C'est normale au fond ! Et je vous assure que cette histoire d'obligation a été inventé par moi ! JE suis là car vous êtes mon colonel ! C'est bien normale !

Roy regarda Ed d'un aire méfiant !

- Bon ! Le nabot, sois sincères avec moi ! C'est quoi le problème !

- Heu ? Bah Il n'y a aucun problème !

- Ya intérêt à ce que tu ne me mente pas !

Pfffffffff ! Tu me fais chier mon gar !

Roy toucha son oeil gauche odolorie mais à ce moment là une infirmières arriva :

- Monsieur Mustang ! Ne touchez pas à votre œil ! Vous allai vous l'abîmé ! Attendez quelques jours que votre cicatrice ne cicatrise !

- Hein ?

Il est un peu con ce mec ! Je crois bien que le nabot à côté et moins con même si il ne ce rend pas compte par fois qu'il pense à haute voies !

- Bon ! Reposez-vous ! Petit, tu peux partir s'il-te-plais !

- Hein ! Ouf ! Déjà !

- Oui ! Monsieur Mustang doit faire sa toilette !

- Ha ! Il vaut mieux que je sortes d'ici ! Oui,oui ! Heu ! Tenez colonel ! C'est un petit cadeau pour vous !

Ed lui tendit un paquet ! Roy le regarda avec méfiance puis l'ouvrit. C'était des petit chocolats.

- Merci beaucoup Ed ! Il ne fallait pas !

- Mais,si ! Bah c'est Fuerry qui m'a demander de lui apporter ça ! J'ai rien acheter !

- Bon,tu devrai y aller !

- Oui,oui ! J'y cour !

La jeune femme retira a chemise de pyzama de Roy et commença à lui passer un gan de toilette sur le torse.

- Colonel, l'eau n'ai pas trop froide ?

-Heu ? Non ? Merci beaucoup !

Bon bah il est peut être con mais il s'ait remercier !

Elle lui passa le gans dans le dos, Roy lui sourit :

- Vous êtes belle !

Et merde ! Il me drague !

- Heu ! Et votre petite amie !

- Je n'en ai pas en ce moment !

- Ha ? Bah alors c'est qui la fille avec qui vous étiez !

- Quoi ! Bah c'est mon 1er lieutenant !

Bah dit donc ! Un 1er lieutenant amoureuse de son supérieur !

- Et ça ne dérange pas le führer ?

- Bah non ! Pourquoi ça le dérangerait ! Elle travaille très bien !

- Heu ! Ok ! Il n'est pas très malin ! Je veux parler de fait que vous ayez une liaison amoureuse !

- Mais j'en ais pas ! Surtout pas avec mon 1 er lieutenant ! C'est quoi qui vous fait penser ça !

- Bon…Ok ! –avez-vous depuis combien de temps vous êtes ici !

- Heu ! UN journée !

- Donc vous n'êtes pas au courant !

- Au courant de quoi !

- Hé bien vous êtes ici depuis….- Elle regarda le calendrier- Depuis une semaine environ !

- Quoi ! J'étais dans le coma !

- Heu ! Oui !

Roy n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! « il avait faillit mourir ! «

- Et le lieutenant !

- Quand vous êtes arrivé ici, elle était consciente mais là depuis 4 jours, elle est dans le coma !

- Quoi ! Je vais faire quoi maintenant pour me défendre si jamais elle crève ?

Le jeune femme lui donna une claque puis se mit à crier :

- Car pour vous, elle ne vous sert que de moyen de défense !

Roy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était bien ce qu'il venait de dire pourtant ! Mais au fond de lui….Il le savait très bien…..Il était triste……Donc il devait ressentir quelque chose pour elle mais il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amitié ou de l'amour.

- Vous êtes un gros conard ! cette pauvre femme…..

La fille avait fermé la porte un grand coup et Roy du finir sa toilette tout seul.

Après quelque jours de repos à l'hôpital,un matin, Roy ne prit pas vraiment la peine de rentrer chez lui se changer car Feurry lui apporta son uniforme.Il allèrent ensemble au Q.G.

Fuerry le regardait sans arrêt et cela eut pour don d'énerver Roy :

- Bon ! C'est quoi le problème bordel ?

- Hé bien….On est arriver colonel !

Roy poufa **( lol ! Il ne se transforme pas en pouf ! Il fait juste : pfffff )**

Mais dans le Q.g, tout le monde l'observait en chuchotant.Ces maisses basses énervait Roy. Il allait saseoire à son bureau quand Havoc lui prit la manche.

- Colonel ! Vous allez bien !

- Oui,oui,oui ! POURQUOI ME POSEZ-VOUS CETTE QUESTION ! J'AI VRAIMENT L'AIR DE MAL ALLER ! ET SURTOUT, IL VA FALLOIR VRAIMENT QUE L'ON ME DISE POURQUOI ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! TOUT LE MONDES ME REGARDE COMME SI J'AVAIS CHANGER ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE BÊTE DE FOIRE PUTAIN !

Roy reprenait son souffle, il avait tellement crier que sa gorge lui faisait mal.

Edward rentra et il n'ut pas le temps de faire 2 pas, que Roy l'attrapa par le côle et lui cria :

- Toi ! tu m'avais dit que je n'avais rien ! Mais j'ai l'air d'avoir quelque chose !

- Colonel…..Regardez vous dans le miroir de la salle d'eau….

Roy s'en comprendre y alla, se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua qu'il avait une petit cicatrice à coter de l'œil avec des points de sutures qu'il aller surent bientôt faire retirer. Et surtout ! Son œil était noisette ! On m'a fais la grève de l'œil d'un mort !

**Il n'est pas très intelligent notre Roy lol ! Bon,bah ! Voilà ! Donnez votre avis pour savoir si je dois continuer !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un œil de toute bonté**

**Chapitre 2 : Je veux une explication !**

**Voilà ! J'ai écris un 2ème chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !**

**Akabane-Girl : Lol ! Oui c'est pas faut ! Un œil noir aurait était mieuxMais oui,c'est vrai ! Riza à les yeux noisettes lol !**

**Serleena : Et oui lol ! Il ne se transforme pas en pouf lol ! Riza n'est pas morte ( enfin pour l'instant ) elle est juste dans le coma lol ! ( je sais ya rien de drôle )**

**Ayuma : le pourquoi de l'histoire, on va l'apprendre dans le dernier chapitre Je sais je suis chiante lol**

Roy avait passer toute la matinée à se regarder dans le miroir et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire était : Ils auraient pu me foutre un œil noir ces cons !

- Colonel….Vous venez avec nous voir Hawkeye !

- Havoc ! Ca va ?

- Heu ? Oui ! Alors !

- Ok ! Je viens avec vous !

- Bien mon colonel…..

Ils allèrent tousse à l'hôpital, Roy se plaça devant le secrétaire et d'un air charmeur,lui demanda :

- bonjour, C'est quoi le numéro de la chambre de Riza Hawkeye ?

- Heu ? C'est un salaud ce mec ! Il me drague alors que sa copine et dans le coma ! Numéro 123 !

- Ok ! Merci !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et monta à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Riza. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage qui s'avérait être le 4ème , il y avait pleins de médecins qui couraient partout pour aller de chambre en chambre.

Roy frappa à la porte de la chambre 23,ses subordonnés derrière lui.

- Oui ! Entez !

Roy rentra dans la pièce où une infirmière qui par asar semblait être la même qu'il avait fait crier. Riza était allonger dans son lit,de longs tuyaux l'aidaient à respirer.

- Elle va bien !

Non,elle n'allait pas bien du tout ! Un grand bandage était enrouler autour de son œil gauche et elle était dans le coma.

- Depuis combien de temps !

- Environ 5 jours !

Roy s'asaya à coter d'elle est lui prit la main de la sienne. Les autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ils allèrent saseoire plus loin. Eux aussi voulaient que Hawkeye revienne.

- Pourquoi elle a un œil bander !

- Car….Elle...Elle à fait une greffe !

- Quoi ! On lui a greffé un autre œil ! Tout comme moi !

Les autre le regardaient…Et oui ! Notre colonel ne fait pas beaucoup marcher son cerveaux !

Cela faisait déjà 3 semaines que Riza était dans le coma,depuis,Roy avait déjà fait enlever ses points de sutures. Puis un matin,après un coup de fils,Havoc fut très joyeux !

- Hé ! Hawkeye s'est réveiller !

- Quoi ! Super ! On va la voir !

- Bien sur !

Mais quand ils furent tous à l'hôpital,ils durent attendre une demi-heure qu'elle est fini de parler au führer. Quand il fut enfin sorit, il semblait asser triste.

Les autres,rentrèrent dans la chambre avec de beaux cadeaux pour Riza. Elle avait la tête baissé et le bandage était toujours là !

- Bonjour lieutenant !

-……..

- Ca va !

- Ou,oui ! Merci beaucoup colonel ! Et vous ?

- Je vais mieux ! Mais je suis asser mécontent qu'ils met greffer un œil marron !

Riza baissa la tête. Les autres poufèrent ! **( lol ! Non,non ! Eux non plus ne se sont pas transformer en pouf lol )**

Roy les regarda puis les interrogea :

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Heu ? Rien,rien colonel !

Riza semblait asser triste. Roy s'en voulait à mort même si il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait di de mal.

Fuerry décida de changer de conversation :

- Lieutenant ! Nous avons de beaux cadeau pour vous !

Riza sembla étonné puis il lui dit avec un sourire :

- C'est trop gentil ! Il ne fallait pas !

- Mais,si !

Riza ouvrit ses cadeaux avec joie. Elle n'osait plus rien dire à Roy et ne le regardait même plus en face. Havoc regarda le blonde puis lui dit :

- Nous sommes vraiment pressés que vous soyez de retour ! On n'est rien sans vous !

Elle baissa la tête, les autre fusillèrent Havoc du regard puis d'une petit voie fragile que l'on ne connaissait pas chez elle, elle leur anonça tristement :

- Je ne reviendrai pas…..Je vais juste prendre mes afferts et partir.

- Quoi !

Roy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

- Mais pourquoi !

- Car….Un tireur d'élite avec un œil….- elle hésita avant de prononcer c'est derniers mots- Et….Amoureuse de….Son supérieur….Je doute qu cela face bon genre…Et c'est de ça que je parlais justement avec le généralissime….

Roy garda la bouche grande ouverte et pour une fois depuis bien longtemps,il utilisa son cerveau et déduis Le lieutenant est amoureuse de moi et m'a refilait son œil ! Mais alors qu'il s'apretait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, un médecins rentra et leur ordonna de sortir car il devait s'occuper d'elle.

**Un peu cour je sais lol ! Mais bon ! Donc voilà ! Riza n'est pas morte,Roy n'est pas une pouf et ses subordonnés non plus ! Reviews please !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un œil de toute bonté**

**Chapitre 3 – Elle par !**

**Voili voilou ! Donc merci beaucoup pour les reviewsC'est trop chou**

**Bisous,bisous,gentils bisounours,un ptit bisous ya rien de plus fou**

**Lol ! Je viens de faire un détoure dans mon enfance lol ! Pokémon ! Ok c'est bon, j'arrêt lol ! Voilà,je veux vous entrener dans une aventure dangereuse,fascinante,envoûtante. Le lecture d'une fanfiction ! ( musique d'effroi )**

**Enjoy !**

Roy était rentrer chez lui déprimé, il n'avait à l'esprit que c'est deux phrases :

« Riza Hawkeye même ! « et « Elle va partir à cause de moi «

Il arriva devant son miroir et regarda son œil qui était en fait, celui de Riza. Il l'admira et n'avait jamais remarquer à quel point elle avait de si beaux yeux et c'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne le découvre que lorsque qu'il était à l'endroit où avant était le sien.

Puis,alors que Roy contemplait cet œil « de toute bonté » , il s'aperçut que ce dernier était en trin de pleurer. Quoi ? L'œil de Riza pleure !

Roy remarqua que ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait c'est larmes. Cela lui donna envie de pleurait lui même, alors….L'amour de Riza pour lui était sincère à ce point !

Le lendemain matin **( après 3 jours ) **On frappa au bureau de Roy qui en grognant, cria presque :

- Entrez !

Il vit alors Riza entrer, elle semblait encore triste.

- Ha ! Lieutenant…..Vous êtes aller chercher vos afferts ?

- ……..

- Vous savez……

Riza regarda Roy dans les yeux comme pour luter contre son amour,mais…….Elle avait du mal à le faire après lui avoir tout dit. Qu'elle l'aimait….Pourquoi lui avait t-elle dit ! Certainement car elle allait partir et que cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle l'aimait.Elle pensait mieux se sentir l'esprit libre de ce poids qu'elle trimbalait depuis si longtemps.

Roy, lui était vraiment étonné de voir cet aspes fragile de Riza.

- Lieutenant….Merci d'avoir était franche….

- Heu ? Je pense que je ferais mieux de prendre mes affert….

- Heu ? OUI,oui….. **( le gros nul lol )**

Riza avait un cache œil et toute sa soif de réussir,toute sa détermination de voir le rêve de Roy s'accomplir….Tout ça…..Avait disparu avec son œil à jamais. Roy lui bizarrement,il se sentait plus déterminé dans son travail qu'avant. Et il avait l'impression que sa vu avec augmenter.

Cela faisait déjà 1 ans que Roy avait l'œil de Riza,il était passer au rand de général. Il avait bien été grader ! Il roulait sur les promotions !

Un week-end, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la campagne. Il loua une petite chambre dans un hôtel et commença à faire de longues promenades. Il trouva un rocher et décida d'y poser son derrière. Il se prit à penser à Riza, il là revoyait dans son lit d'hôpital et depuis ce jour,elle avait comprit que rien ne saurai comme avant.

Il en était sur, Riza avait était un trop blessé et en plus de ça….Elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir normalement car il paret que son autre œil avait été un peu fragiliser.

Roy s'ent voulait à mort ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si con et qu'il l'ai laisser partir ! Maintenant, elle est loin de moi…..JE suis vraiment con !

Mustang avait vraiment envie de la revoir et pour ça elle ferait n'importe quoi ! Il était lui aussi complètement dingue d'elle ! Mais une chose était étrange : pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été dans le coma ! Il paret que n'y lui,n'y Riza ne s'en souvenait donc personnes n'était au courant !

Depuis longtemps cette histoire n'occupait la conversation de personne dans l'armée. Mai Roy,lui,il s'en souvenait ! Et cela le rendrait malade si il n'était pas au courant une bonne fois pour toute !

Il alla dans un bar sympa du village où il logeait. IL y avait une piste de danse avec un micro. Tout de plus banal. IL commanda une mort subite **( c'est une bière )** (**Non,non, je ne suis pas encore alcoolique lol )**

Un chanteur prit place pour chanter une chanson d'Indochine : Juste toi et moi ! Il avait une guitare à la main et après quelques temps d'attente, une petite musique démarra suivie de sa guitare. Après avoir attendu le moment,le jeune homme commença à chanter avec une belle voie ténor :

_Oh comme des cygnes_

_Comme toi et moi comme des étoiles_

_Nous resterons si pâles_

_Oh comme les cygnes_

_Juste toi et moi un peu trop sales_

_On n'a rien fait de mal_

_Et on s'enfuit et on voudrait_

_Rester en vie tout essayer_

_Aimer la pluie et les fleurs noires_

_Rester unis sans trop y croire_

_Nous sommes le signe_

_Que toi et moi comme le métal_

_Nous resterons si mal_

_Nous sommes le signe_

_Juste toi et moi notre arsenal_

_On n'a rien d'anormal_

_Et on séduit dans l'univers_

_D'oser les dragons et rester fiers_

_Plonger nos corps dans les eaux noires_

_Rêver nos vies sans trop y croire_

Le serveur apporta à Roy sa bière.

_Mais si demain que l'on s'éloigne_

_Que tu t'en ailles - trop loin -_

_Si je ne reviens pas alors jure-le-moi_

_Tu me tueras_

_Juste toi et moi oh oh_

_comme des étoiles oh oh_

_Qui se rejoignent oh oh_

_On se tuera oh oh_

_Oh comme des cygnes_

_Comme toi et moi comme les étoiles_

_Nous resterons si pâles_

_Oh comme les cygnes_

_Juste toi et moi un peu trop sales_

_On n'a rien fait de mal_

_comme les étoiles_

_comme les étoiles_

_comme toi et moi_

_Juste toi et moi ..._

**Bon bah voilà ! ça finit sur une petite chanson ! Bisous à tous ! J'ai rien à faire pendant mes vacances en ce moment lol donc je peux bien écrire lol ! Salut ! Reviews  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Un œil de toute bonté

Chapitre 4 : Un bref coup de fils

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews Salut ! Et bonne lecture !

Roy se réveilla dans son lit de hôtel, le soleil lui frappait le visage violement. Il se redressa et remarqua de fines goûtes d'eau tombaient sur ses joies. **( tiens,ça me rappelle le beau petit poème : Je voudrais être une l'arme pour naître au creux de** **on œil,grandir sur ta joue et mourir sur tes lèvres )** Il regarda sont reflet dans le miroir et vit celui d'une femme aux yeux crevés,avec une blanche peau,du sang sortant de la bouche et surtout, un morceaux de chaire de sa joue se décollant.

Roy poussa un crie d'éfroie et mit sa tête dans son oreiller. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans le miroir, il y vit le visage d'un homme, encore bien jeune, qui était plutôt gâté physiquement. L'homme avait de beaux cheveux bruns en batailles. De petits yeux noirs endormis qui prouvaient que l'homme venait de se levé ce qui expliquait ses cheveux mal coiffés.

Il avait fait un cauchemar, rien de plus. Mais il se mit automatiquement à pleuré. Il voulait voir Riza,elle lui manquait plus que tout au monde, comme un gamin qui avait perdu sa mère,comme un jeune chiot qui avait besoin d'une famille, il était dans une ruelle profonde où ici et là de petit tas d'ordures étaient laisser par de pauvres clochards.

Il était comme un polonais sans moustaches. Il baissa la tête et ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Il voulait là voir…IL l'aimait….Sans elle, il n'était rien, même pas un petit tas de cendres dans une cheminé.

Roy se leva et alla prendre sa douche, il laissa couler l'eau tiède sur sa tête en réfléchissant** ( et oui ! Frip-Ouille à raison lol ,** **Roy Mustang,nu, sous le douche….Slurp …. Je m'en lèche les babines )** Il eut une bonne idée, il sortit de la douche **( toujours tout nu ) **mit un peignoir, passa une serviette dans ses cheveux et prit son portable.

Il venait juste de se souvenir qu'il avait eu le numéro de Riza dans ses contactes car un jour où ils étaient aller en mission, Riza lui avait donné. Oui,oui ! C'était quand je lavais appeler pour la 1er et jusqu'à maintenant dernière fois, sur son portable. 

Il chercha dans les nombreux numéros : Mina, Martin **( je tiens à dire que c'est écri à la japonaise donc c'est Martine lol )** Soraya, Iroha, Shinobu, Rose, Garcia, Maes tien ! Faut que je pense à l'enlever celui ci et les autres aussi , Lisa, Chi, Maman Oo , Papa Oo , …………………………… putain ! Pourquoi il ne les met même pas dans l'ordre alphabétique ? , Hawkeye, Havoc, Farman **( falman ? Je sais même pas moi )** Fuery, Breda,etc….. j'ai pas passer Riza par asar ? Non,non, ya pas de Riza….. Oo ! Tien,tien….Hawkeye ! 

- Trop bien ! Merci mon beau portable ! Je t'aime !

Roy était en train d'effectuer une danse plutôt ridicule, puis, il appela au numéro, le portable sonna plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche :

- Halo, qui est à l'appareil ?

- Roy Mustang….

- Ha !

Roy reconnut immédiatement la voie féminine de Riza :

- Allez-vous bien ?

- Heu ? Oui…..

Roy pouffa **( merci pour l'astuce lol )**

- Vous savez…..Que je ne suis pas méchant…..

- Oui…. Pourquoi appelez-vous ?

Roy lui même ne conaissait pas la réponse à la question, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit con pour appeler comme ça une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis déjà environ 1 ans !

- Hé bien…. allez ! Cherche mec ! Je voudrais vous voir… Cela fait depuis longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de vos nouvelles….Je suis un pure idiot !

il y eu environ 20 secondes de silence avant que riza ne lui répond :

- Désolé….Cela ne sera pas possible !

- Hawkeye, écoutez-moi merde ! Je crois bien que vous,vous sentez mal en ma présence et je peux très bien comprendre pourquoi mais je veux faire quelque chose pour vous !

Roy remarqua que la propriétaire de son œil gauche venait de raccrocher. Merde,merde,merde !

Il aimait Riza, l'aime et l'aimera toujours, il voulait quelle soit là avec lui, il rêvait de mariage avec elle, il pensait à elle enceinte de lui. **( Ok Roy ! Roy, on se calme lol ) **

- Riza Hawkeye, je vous aime et je ferais de tout mon possible pour vous retrouvez, vous faire l'amour,vous épousez et peut être même élever nos enfants avec vous ! BORDEL RIZA ! JE T'AIME,JE T'AIME,JE T'AIME ! JE VOUDRAIS MÊME TE RENDRE CET ŒIL DON TU AS PLUSSE BESOIN QUE MOI !

Roy s'allongea dans son lit et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de là retrouver.

**Donc il faut donner votre avi Faites pêter les reviews ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Un œil de toute bonté**

**Chapitre : 5 : Je te recherche**

**lol Merci pour tous les reviews ça me touche vraiment lol Bon bah désolé pour le retard mais j'étais en vacances comme beaucoup Bon bah...Bonne rentrée à tousse, adultes comme enfants **

Roy était rentrée à central city, il marchait dans une rue qui lui était familière mais il serait incapable de dire où elle menait. IL passa devant un grand immeuble et il se rappela : C'était là que Riza habitait ! Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Mustang monta dans l'ascenseur, composa l'étage où « habitait « Riza et se tapa la tête contre le mur. Bordel Roy ! Pourquoi tu viens ici !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrit, Roy pénétra dans l'étage et fixa une porte avec le numéro 32 dessus, il y donna, sans trop réfléchir, un petit coup mais personne ne répondit. Il vit une sonnette et sans trop réfléchir non plus, là fit retentir. Comme à sa 1er tentative, personne de répondit.

La beau brun s'appuya un peu trop fort contre la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit. Roy,qui n'était pas vraiment heureux de ce qu'il venait de faire referma lentement la porte mais il s'arrêta dans sa tache et rentra comme un petit con, avec un sourire jusqu'au oreils, comme un petit gamin fière d'avoir fait une connerie.

L'entrée était sombre et poussiéreuse comme la reste de la maison. Mais, chose étrange, il y avait encore quelques vêtements dans le placard d'une petite chambre avec un grand lit don les draps n'avaient pas été remit correctement.

Mustang rentra dans la salle de bain : il y avait il y avait encore quelques vêtements dans le placard d'une petite chambre avec un grand lit don les draps n'avaient pas été remit correctement.

Mustang rentra dans la salle de bain : il y avait une douche où quelques toiles d'araignée logeaient, un miroir qui était étrangement brisé et un brosse à dent avec un petit verre.

Il vit même du chenpouing dans la douche, pour femme ! Roy retourna dans la chambre et regarda à nouveau le placard : Des vêtement de femme ! Même dans la chambre comme dans toute les pièce de l'appartement, les volés étaient fermés.

Roy alluma la lumière qui ne marchait pas très bien, il alla ensuite dans la cuisine : Tout aussi sombre, elle était rempli d'une petite table poussiéreuse d'une cuisinière,d'une lavabo et de quelques placards et tiroirs.

Un téléphone avait aussi sa place dans cette petite pièce et les araignées y avait naturellement fait leur nid. Roy remarqua même, un peu plus dans l'entrée, poser par terre, un carton remplit de dossiers, feuilles et même de photo, attira son attention.

Il y avait des résultats en tire, des feuilles vierges, plumes et en plus de ça : une photo sur laquelle, posaient de braves soldats. Roy se rappela de cette photo, ils étaient tous là ! IL caressa la photo à l'endroit où était riza, avec ses deux yeux !

Lui aussi, avait ses deux yeux de la même couleur. Mustang entendit alors un bruits et vit une femme avec une longues tresse, des cheveux blonds dans lesquels quelques mèches grises avec prient leur places **( ndla : bah heu ? Des fois on a tellemnt peur que nos cheveux d'evinnent blancs ' ) **

Le femme qui entra dans le pièce…N'était pas Riza ! **( Vous ai eu lol ) **Elle était plus vieille, plus sale, plus petite, avait plus de boutons, même des pustules aparaissaient sur son Ney.

- Vous faites quoi là vous ?

La femme venait de parler avec une petite voie étrangement aigu.

- Hé,hé. ..

- bon ! Ca ne fait rien. ..Vous allez m'aider !

- Que quoi ?

- Tssss…Le jeune femme qui habitais ici payait encore son loyer en envoyant une lettre mensuelle…Mais là Ca fait 2 moi qu'elle n'en envoi plus et vu que je n'ai pas son adresse actuel je n'ai pas pu l'appeler…. Je viens récupérer ses affaires…

- Ok….

- Vous êtes un ami à elle ?

- Heu ? En quel que sorte…

- bien ! Vous allez pouvoir m'aider et lui apporter ses affaires et si elle est morte, vous allez pouvoir vous départager ses affaires ( )

- Heu ? Ok….

- tient ! Je vous laisses vous en charger ! ( ' )

Elle sortit de la pièce et Roy s'exécuta car pour lui cela était une bonne excuse pour vois Riza.

**Bah voilà Reviews pleas lol  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un œil de toute bonté- 6**

**Lettre de sang, cœur brisé, amour gaché…..**

* * *

Roy s'occupait des affaires de Riza, il faisait bien attention à ne pas observer certaines affaires personnels par respect pour elle. Mustang fit parcourir ses yeux dans chaque pièces pour s'occuper des affaires à rendre. chaque choses étaient étranges pour lui. Pourquoi partir comme ça à l'improvise. Peut être quelle voulait tiré un trei sur toute cette minable partie de sa vie. Roy passa devant un miroir et vu dans ce dernier, l'œil de Riza pleurait. Mais cette fois, les deux pleuraient : le noir,comme le marron. 

- Riza….Pourquoi m'a tu abandonner ! Pourquoi !

Roy tomba à genou devant le lit de sa bien aimé. IL sentit alors une odeur agréable, même très,très agréable. IL se retourna pour voir une femme qui semblait avoir perdu le sourire. Elle s'emblait vide. Comme un vase dans lequel on aurait retiré les belles fleurs qu'il contenait avant. Elle était blonde,par très,très grande et elle ne possédait qu'un seul œil. Les larmes de Roy s'arrêtèrent automatiquement.

- Tien…Colonel Mustang….A non pardon…Vous n'êtes plus colonel…. Quel dommage….

Roy n'avait pas bien saisit le sen de son « dommage » mais il la trouvait froide comme de la glace.

- Hawkeye…Vous êtes enfin revenu ! Je suis là car…

Riza le coupa dans se phrase :

- Oui je sais…On vient de me le dire….C'est gentil…

Elle passa à coter de Roy, le frôlant ce qui lui fit encore plus constater qu'elle était froide. Il avait l'impression qu'un fantôme venait de le traverser. C'était par sa faute qu'elle était devenu comme ça, à cette instant ce fut au tour de Roy de se détester ( attendre dernier chapitre pour comprendre )

- Allez-vous bien ?

Riza était en train de défaire une valise puis elle se tourna vers Roy en lui adressant un petit sourire forcé :

- Ah oui ! Ce n'est plus la peine de vous occupez de mes affaires car voyez-vous, je me réinstalle ici. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Roy baissa la tête,se leva et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre mais il s'y arrêta. Il avait beau ordonner à ses jambes de continuer,elles ne voulaient écouter que son cœur pour choisir leur direction. Riza voyant que Roy ne sortait pas fut un petit soupir.

-Vous savez colonel,il n'y a pas à hésiter.Ce sera beaucoup mieux si vous sortez de ma vie,j'ai fais cela par mon propre intéré,pas pour que vous me valiez quelque chose. Continuez votre vie.

Roy serra les poings,comment voulait-elle qu'il continu à vivre alors que la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout ne voulez par vivre avec lui.Il serrait tellement fort les points que ses mains ceignaient. Il sortit de l'appartement,courut dans les escaliers puis sortit de l'immeuble. Et après cela….IL courut dans les rues bondées de Central bousculant de pauvres gens sur son passages. Ces derniers lui envoyer des jurons : bah alors fait attention toi ! Il va pas bien lui !

Mais oui,effectivement,Roy n'allait pas bien. Des larmes lui couler des yeux et il ne regardait même plus où il allait.Soudain,il s'arrêta devant un pond, il monta dessus et regarda par terre. Il y avait la rivière. Pas très profonde mais de gros rochers y étaient. Roy avala sa salive. Il avait peur de mourir mais peu importe,il avait fait du mal à Riza et il ne lui prêtait jamais aucune intension.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que cela va m'aider ?

Roy sursauta puis fit face à Riza.

- Comment ?

–Pensez-vous vraiment que ça va m'aider ? Je vous signal que je vous ai donner mon œil car je vous aime et que si vous mourrez avec,ça n'aura servi à rien.

-Alors dites le moi ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? qu'atendez-vous de moi ?

Un vent frai passa juste avant.

- Rien, absolument rien.

Riza eut un petit sourire. Roy lui,resta bouche ouverte.

-Eh oui, je ne vous en veut pas d'avoir mon œil tout simplement car c'est moi qui vous l'ai offert. Car c'est de ma faute,je ne vous ai pas suffisamment protéger. Donc vu que je pensais mourir,ce fut mes derniers témoignages. Et j'ai survécus,tout le monde est au courrant pour les sentiments que j'éprouve envers-vous.

Roy la regarda,comment pouvait-elle dire cela ?

- Riza,moi aussi je vous ai toujours aimer.Et je vous remerci du fond de cœur….Mais juste,je ne pense pas que ce soit de votre faute.

Il glissa ses mains de les cheveux de Riza et lui déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres mais bizarrement,Riza le repoussa.

- Mustang….Roy….Vous….Tu ne m'avoues ça que par ce que je t'ai fais un don,donc si jamais je n'aurais rien fais,cela ne serait jamais arriver.

Elle baissa la tête mais Roy lui remonta le menton.

- Je voulais te le dire, j'avais l'intension de le faire ! Je te le promet !

-….

- Riza ! Crois moi merde !

Il se mit à pleurer.

-Riza ! Répond moi ! Pourquoi es-tu si froide avec moi !

La jeune femme le voyant pleurer,se rapprocha un peu de lui est lui prit doucement les lèvres. Leur baiser dura bien 1 heure et peut être même plus. Ils ne s'occupaient plus des gens autour d'eux. Juste de l'étreinte de l'autre.

Ce que Riza voulait dire par dommage,c'était tout simplement qu'elle aurait aimé lavoir aider à monter si haut mais ça Roy lui dit bien : C'est grâce à cet œil ! donc à toi.

Roy redonna le sourire sur les lèvres de Riza. Ils eurent 3 enfants, d'abord une petite fille : Mina,brune,yeux noisettes,ressemblant beaucoup à son père. Puis des jumeaux : Kenjo, blond,yeux marrons comme ça mère,lui ressemblant comme deux goûtes d'eau. Et bien sur en même temps : Tristana,cheveux tout aussi blonds et les yeux un peu plus foncés que Riza,le portrait cracher de Kenjo mais en version fille.

La marraine de Mina fut une amie à Riza,son parrain fut Jean Havoc.

La marraine de Kenjo fut Gracia Huges et son parrain fut nul autre que Falman.

La marraine qui fut désigner pour Tristana fut Maria Ross et son parrain, Furry.

Quand à Breda,avec Brosh et Amstrong,suivi bien sur de tout les autres furent très liés au deux amoureux. Et ça pendant bien plus d'un an et demi.

* * *

.**Bon voilà je vous laisse un jour rien que pour vous embêtez avant de poster le 7 même si je l'ai déjà écrite avant celle là Voilà ! Bisous et reviews pleas ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hawk's eye au rapport ! Un objet non identifier vient d'arriver ! C'est le dernier chapitre d'un oeil de toute bonté ! Enjoy ! **

**Le jou où tout commença. the end...**

* * *

Il faisait noir, ils avançaient dans une ruelle bien plus sombre que les noir des yeux du flame alchemist. Riza ne voyait plus du tout où elle m'était les pieds. Elle sentait la chaleur de la peau de Roy qui s'approchait une peu plus d'elle à chaque pas. Soudain, Riza fit signe à Roy de s'arrêter en lui attrapant le bras. Il s'arrêta rapidement. Il venait de réaliser que la femme qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, les retenait le bras de sa main jeune et douce. 

Il eu un frisson d'étonnement puis ferma les yeux, se laissant caresser par la douceur de la main douce comme une peau de bébé. Puis, il entendit la raison pour laquelle Riza lui avait attrapé le bras pour l'arrêter. Des pas lourd mais à la fois rapides venaient, de plus en plus près d'eux, encore et encore.

Roy et Riza avaient l'impression que plus rien de beau n'allait jamais leur arriver. les pas étaient maintenant très proches et Riza émissa une cris de terreur. Roy la sentit tomber par terre et l'entrener dans sa chute. Ils se sentirent marcher dessus. Mustang approcha sa main de Riza, la caressant pour voir si elle allait bien. Des pieds lui écrasèrent la main, puis un autre juste au creux du dos. Il émissa une cris de douleur mais se n'était pas fini. Ils avaient l'impression d'être écraser pat un troupeau de chevaux.

Des millier et des millier de chevaux.Puis Roy perdit connaissance tout en asseyant de retrouver Riza de ses main. Tout était devenu noir autour de lui, même si cela l'était déjà assez au depard.

**Riza : **

* * *

J 'ouvris doucement les yeux, j'avais mal, par tout, de tout mon être. Des douleur aussi bien abdominal que mental. J'avais mal à la tête, un liquide froid coulait sur mes joues roses, salissant mon visage. Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger.

Ma cheville droite me faisait horriblement mal. Je cherchais des yeux l'homme qui était avec moi quelques heures au par avant. Je ne voyais absolument rien. Que le noir absolu. Je sentis de la pluie couler, me caressant les joues, me rafraîchissant en me disant de me lever.Je vis alors ne lueur rouge dans le peine ombre, j'essayais de me relever pour mieux la voir. Puis, j'entendis une voie crier mon nom.

- Riza ! Hawkeye ! Où êtes vous !

C'était la voie de Roy, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il s'approcha de moi, me caressa doucement le visage. J'avais fermer les yeux et je le sentais, glisser ses main sur mon visage et mon front. Il passa ses doits dans mon cou pour sentir mon pouls. J'ouvris alors les yeux, lui faisant face.

- Lieutenant ! Ca va ?

- ….Oui..Je crois….

Roy me prit dans ses bras et me mit sur son épaule

-Colonel…S'avez-vous ce que c'était ?

-Non..Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Désolé…

Il se leva et marcha ver la lumière. On arriva devant une sorte de maison abandonnée. Il entra dedans sans se poser trop de questions : L'entrer de cette petite maison n'était pas bien luxueuse. Roy me déposa sur un petit canapé miteux. Je le regardai dans les yeux et remarquai que lui aussi saignait beaucoup. Je sursautai.

- Colonel ! allez-vous bien !  
- Heu ? Oui, ça va aller je pense.

Il s'assit à coter de moi. Puis après une minute de silence, Roy se tourna vers moi.

- vous pensez que l'on va trouver ses assassins rapidement ?

- Je l'espère car là je ne me sen pas vraiment en mesure de me battre.

- Il faudrait peut être dormir un peu.

- On a du dormir pendant 4 heures je pense, colonel.

- Oui mais ce n'était pas vraiment confortable.

Je m'allongeai sur le canapé pendant que Mustang, lui s'allongea sur le tapis devant la cheminer après l'avoir allumer. Je me tournais vers lui, il dormait comme un ange. Je fut alors une grimace de douleur. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. J'avais, je pense, de la fièvre. Mais du sang coulait le long de mes joues. Je pris alors un mouchoir et tentai de m'essuyer. Je sentis alors de grande douleur abdominales.

IL y avait du vent dehors, mais ils étaient mêlés à d'autre bruits étrange. Puis j'entendis des voies et la petite porte s'ouvrir. Je me couchai, faisant croire que je dormais.

- Merde, c'est les militaires qui nous tracent, fait chier.

-On fait quoi mec ?

- On les tu dans leur sommeille, ils serons moins d'engeureux.

J'eus alors un frisson, ils avaient l'intention de nous tuer ? J'était trop jeune pour mourir !

- Bon on commence par le mec.

Les pas se rapprochèrent doucement de Roy. J'ouvris les yeux et les suivai de loin.

- Bon ? alors ? On le tu comment ?

Pendant qu'ils furent trop occuper à trouver un moyen de le tuer, j'attrapai mon flingue puis je tirai sur l'un deux. L'autre se retourna vers moi. Il sentait le sang à pleins nez et ses yeux étaient rouges, pleins de veines.

- Oh là ! Calme toi ma belle ?

Il m'adressa un sourire qui me donner envi de lui cracher à la figure plus qu'autre chose.

Il sortit un silencieux à la vitesse de la lumière, la balle atterissa un pleins dans mon bah ventre. Je m'écroulai par terre. La douleur était insupportable. J'eus vraiment envi de pleurer tellement la douleur était grande, mais si Roy voyait ça….

Un cris de douleur m'échappa. Du sang s'échappait de ma bouche pour ainsi couler sur le sol. Je sentais vraiment ma vie se retirer petit à petit.

Mais soudain, je me souvins qu'il fallait que je protège Roy quoi qu'il arrive. Je levais mon arme vers l'homme et lui tirais une balle en pleine tête. Du sang gicla de par tout, me salissant les mains. Je ne savais pas que le dernière chose que je ferais avant de mourir serait de retirer la vie d'une personne. A cette instant même, je me détestais plus que tout et ma haine en vers moi même fut vite décuplé quand je vis que ce conare avait crevé un œil à mon cher colonel. Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent vraiment à flot.

£ Je me déteste ! £

Avec du sang j'écrivis sur le sol ces mots :

SVP DONZ DON 2 CET ŒIL KI N VA PLU M SERVIR

La vie mon quitta ainsi, je me détestais tellement…..

Tout ce qui est écrit en lettres de sang sera lu par l'univers.

L'amour,c'est cette chance merveilleuse qu'un autre vous aime encore quand vous ne pouvez plus vous amiez vous même.

* * *

** Are you enjoy ? Yes or no ? bon bah répond moi un ptit review bisous !Je suis pas sur de la fin, mais je l'ai écrite avant le chapitre qui était juste avant à l'instant même où je suis en train d'écrire, j'ai pas encore écri celui devant On ai le 1er octobre à 21 : 18 présisement bisous !   
**

****


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : la beauté de la jeunesse  
bon, bah voilà le dernier chapitre, pour vous explicez comment Roy se sentait après tout ça. Il y aura aussi l'intervention du petit Kenjo bon lectur bisous !  
**

* * *

Un homme était appuyé sur le rebord d'une table, il observait sa tendre épouse. Elle était dans les bras de morfée, il la contemplait. De petits pieds rapides avançaient dans le couloir, le petit bonhomme à qui appartenait ces pieds, s'arrêta devant la chambre de ses parents.Il vit son père, en train de regarder sa mère avec assistance.Ce dernier avait les poings serrés à en faire saigner la paume.

Le petit s'était toujours demander pourquoi sa maman avait un cache œil comme les pirates qu'il aimait t'en regarder à la télévision. Les suppositions qu'il puit faire, furent les dernières : « maman et une pirate ! Et papa…bah…Ah oui ! Papa c'est le Mouse super fénéant du bateau ! « ou encore : « elle a perdu son œil en se battant contre le bouffon vert, avec Spider man ! «

Bref, rien de très probable, il en était même venu à penser que se parents étaient des agents secrets qui sauvaient le monde tout le jours quand il était à l'école et tout les soirs quand il dormait.Même qu'une fois, il avait entendu du bruit dan leur chambre et s'était cacher derrière la porte pour écouter. « Est ce que les méchants font-ils toujours autend de bruit ? «

* * *

J'étais là à la regarder dormir,comme ça. Quand je pense que c'était pour moi qu'elle avait fait ça et moi, j'étais incapable de lui offrir quelque chose d'une valeur égale. Cela ne respectait pas vraiment le principe de l'équivalence. Elle devait être vraiment courageuse de me voir toujours avec son œil. Je lui avais posé plusieurs fois la question mais c'était ainsi,elle me répondait toujours qu'elle allait très bien. Je l'aimais tellement. Je voulais rester avec elle pour toujours.

Soudain, j'entendis de petits pas dans le couloir, ça devait encore être Kenjo qui n'arrivait pas à dormir. Je sortis de ma chambre puis je le vis devant la petite porte. Le derrière à même le sole.

- Bah alors Kenjo ! Déjà à 4 ans, tu fais le mur !

Il me regarda avec ses petits yeux, il avait envi de pleurer tellement il avait honte de s'être fait prendre. Je le prits dans mes bras et lui déposai un petit bisous sur le front. Il me passa ses petit bras autour de mon cou.

- Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

- Nan !

- Ok, viens alors avec papa.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre avec le petit bonhomme dans les bras puis je m'assis sur le lit. Il sauta à coter de moi puis s'approcha de sa mère. Il se tourna vers moi puis me dit :

- elle fait dodo maman ?

- Oui, elle a eu une très,très dur journée.

- Oh !

J'en profitai pour caresser les cheveux de Riza.

- Dit papa, t'as déjà voulus sauver le monde ?

J'eus alors un sursaut.Puis après avoir très peu réfléchi, je me tournai vers sa petite frimousse pour lui raconter.

- J'ai une histoire à te raconter.

- Cool !

- Et bien voilà, un méchant monsieur s'appellant King Bradley. IL avait monté un complot pour que moi et maman on parte et la poursuite de deux dangereux criminels échapés de prison. Mais en fait, King Bradley était avec eux. Il voulait s'arranger pour que ces méchants nous tu.J'ai essayé de sauver le monde, m'y je n'y suis pas réussi. Je m'étais endormi et..Le monde à veiller sur moi…Elle s'est fait blessé et moi je n'ai rien peu faire vu que je dormais. C'est le monde qui m'a sauvé…Et…Elle m'a même offert la vu.

- Tu savais pas voir avant popa ! On te la appris, comme à l'école !!!

- Non. Enfin oui, je ne voyais que ce que j'avais envi de voir en fait.

- Comprend rien du tout papa !

Je lui souris, heureusement, il avait de la chance, il était trop jeune pour comprendre certains malheurs de la vie. Pour lui le malheur était faible, comme par exemple le fait d'avoir perdu son doudou. Mais c'était mieux.

- Pas grave, tu comprendra quand tu seras grand.

- Pfff….

- ……..

- ……..

- Dis, popa, maman c'est une pirate !

Et c'est avec le sourire que je lui répondis :

- Non, c'est un ange !

- Wa ! Trop bien ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est belle !

- Et oui !

Elle était vraiment très belle. Et ses 3 merveilleux enfants serons eux aussi très beaux.

- Encore un truc popa, ton œil avec des petits trucs autour ( il voulait s'en doute parler des cicatrices ) , c'est un œil magique ?

- Oui, en quelque sortes.C'est un œil de toute bonté.

**F.I.N**

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est terminer ! win ! Mouchoires lol ' Mon humour de merde ne fait rire que moi Bon bah un petit review pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas bisous! **


End file.
